Eternity
by Queen-Misift-01
Summary: Ignorance is a cruel thing, He never realised how much he hurt her until the day he lost her forever. (DOMLETTY)
1. Dog Tags

Author : Queen-Misfit-01.  
  
Rating: PG-13( Swearing and Violence), Maybe updated to R for later chapters.  
  
Summary: Ignorance is a cruel thing, He never realised how much he hurt her until the day he lost her forever.  
  
AN: Howdy Guys, I know I ain't been a round in awhile but some personal problems were arising and I needed to take care of them, I also have major exams and school. But I should be updating a lot more now. TO ALL MY POTC FIC FANS NEVER FEAR UPDATES LATER TODAY.  
The main reason for the lack of updates is my new job, as cashier at Tesco'. It pays well so I ain't complaining lol.  
  
An2: One of my first major TFATF ones, so be kind it is of course DOM/ LETTY. Read, Review. Apologies for my spanish it is NOT the best.

* * *

I sat there twirling the wrench in my hand, glaring at him over the car. He knew he had pissed me off, and was just wasting time until he did it again.  
Dominic Toretto knew how to push my buttons, and he did it all the right ways. He drove me insane most of the time, and the rest of the time… well that was different.  
The silence between us was unbearable, and the stares were getting harsher by the second,  
"Jesus Christ you two give it up", came Vince's growl. He had glanced up from his magazine to stare at us both.  
"It ain't me", Replied Dom.  
I rolled my eyes, what was this; another episode of she did it first miss. "I don't give a fuck who it was, stop glaring at each other", He told us.  
"Yeah you're making me uncomfortable!" Leon called.  
I saw Dom glance at the clock, then back at me. He tossed the hand rag down, "I'm going out".  
"Where?" I demanded, suddenly all diva-ish.  
"Out!" He said gruffly.  
"Out where?" I asked again wanting an answer.  
He never replied but stalked out from the garage, and towards his car.  
"That's it!" I threw my hands up. "He is sleeping on the couch tonight!" I warned.

* * *

It's nearly three am, the bedside radio-clock tells me with its bright green digits. The routine feels slightly familiar more so because it is what I do every night. Sit like the good little chica and waits for the hombre to arrive home. When it gets past two I start to worry, maybe he's been a fight, maybe he's seen Tran, and maybe he's crashed. And the worst one to enter my head, but the one that seems to enter all the time and never disappear, Maybe he's hooked up with another girl?  
Mia tells me I shouldn't worry so much; Dom is a grown man and can look after himself. Hell I don't worry so much about him anymore; I worry about our future as a couple. The cheating used to be a one of thing, and then it got more serious. I soon began to tire of "I promise it won't happen again", "It was nothing special", "It was one time!" Why was I even sat up waiting for his lame ass to come home, I had to stop acting like it mattered anymore. Pretending we even had a relationship.  
I heard the door open and a pounding of footsteps on the stairs, the top one creaks and I know its him. It never does it with anyone else, he opens the door and I turn my head away pretend I'm sleeping.  
After a few minutes he climbs into bed beside me, He takes up the cold side of the bed, shuffling around until he gets comfy. I hear him sigh, and he slowly places the palm of his hand on my hip, and runs his thumb slowly up and down. I'm so pissed with him right now, I just want to rip of his thumb and shove it down his throat, but I don't. I wait until he has fallen asleep before I move.

* * *

The next morning I got up a little earlier than the rest of the team, made myself some breakfast. I left early on in the morning, Dom was still fast asleep.  
"Morning Chica".  
I turned to see Vince stood behind me with a yawn, he ran hand through his unruly hair and move towards the table.  
"Mornin' V".  
"Where's Dom?" He asked.  
I shook my head, and stuck the knife in the cream cheese.  
"Asleep upstairs".  
"You guys fight again?" He wondered.  
I placed the plate of bagels on the table, and he snatched one up. I took a seat next to him.  
"Nope".  
"You didn't fight at all?" Vince asked with a mouthful of bagel and cheese.  
"I was asleep when he came in", I lied. Vince looked at me, Me, Mia, Vince and Dom had known each other for as long as I can remember. Him and Dom had been friends, since the third grade. He knew I was lying.  
I heard footsteps again and Dom entered the kitchen, I gulped down my O.J. and stood up.  
"I'll go get those parts from Harry", I mumbled, my chair made that painful scrapping sound as I shoved it away.  
"Lett sit down and have some breakfast", Vince commanded.  
"Its ok V, I ain't hungry. I gottta get them parts, or I'll be behind", I said firmly.  
Dom walked towards me, I thought he was going to throw me into the chair.  
"Eat some breakfast", His voice was low. I looked him up and down; I was still pissed about last night.  
"I ain't hungry", and with that I stormed off.

* * *

I stood at the counter at Harry's chatting to Edwin and a couple guys, when the new guy came with my parts. He was cute, tall, tanned, well built just how I like 'em.  
"Hey yo Lett, We gotta bounce. But catch ya tonight?" Edwin wondered.  
I nodded and bumped fists with him, "Fo'sho".  
"Aiight", He marched out, the guys following him.  
"That's $5,230", came his voice.  
I gave him a glare, "You really are new aint you, Put on the tab".  
"Tab what tab?" "The Team Toretto tab", came Dom's deep voice. The guy flushed with embarrassment and quickly rectified his mistake.  
"Go get Harry", Dom demanded. The guy walked into the back room.  
Dom placed a hand on my waist, "What was that?" He asked sharply.  
I pulled his hand away, and ignored him.  
"What the fuck Lett? You givin' me that silent shit now?", His voice was pissed.  
I still didn't answer him, I was still annoyed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him.  
"Letty talk to me for fucksake".  
I glared at him, my brown eyes spitting sparks. "Where were you last night"?  
"What?" "You fucking heard me, Where were you Dominic?" This time I was demanding.  
"Out".  
"Fucking Where, Out where?" "I just hung out at the races, with Edwin and the guys".  
I folded my arms, "What bullshit, I spoke to Ed this morning said he missed you last night. You were a no-show, Stop motherfucking lying to me!" I said raising my voice.  
"I went out".  
"You know what I ain't dealing with your shit any more Dom, if you wanna fuck around that's fine. But don't do it behind my back!" I yelled, rage consuming me.  
"Letty!" He began but I cut him off.  
"Sacate a la chingada", I hissed Go to fucking Hell.

* * *

I need to punch something, a person, a wall anything. I am so wound up right now, I'm gonna blow.  
Its now midnight, I should be at the races with the team but I'm too pissed to do anything but walk around and looked bitchy.  
Dom and me haven't really been right since the hiests, the day when he leaned over and told me it was going to ok. That was the day he lied.  
Since then it's never been ok, we just seem to get under each other's feet. We always fight, Mainly over where the hell his ass is most of the time.  
I kicked any coke can along the street, wishing I brought a jacket to cover my bare arms. I never let him explain for his actions, maybe I should. Maybe I need to listen to him. I stopped my train of thoughts before they left the station, why the hell do I have to stand around and listen to his pitiful excuses. I am Letty Rodriguez, Woman, Independent Bitch. I'd been doing perfectly fine before he came along and screwed over my emotions.  
I gingerly touched my papi's dog tags and remembered happier times, when he was alive and he was around. I could feel that lump start to rise in my throat. This always happens when I think of him. Everything was fine until I came home from school, it was a Thursday. He wasn't there, I searched around and around for him. It wasn't until later that night when I got a call.  
Drunk Driver or so they say, my Papi. An irresponsible person who couldn't be bothered to take a taxi home had killed my good, honest Papi. The dog tags are my security blanket; they let me know that it's all ok. And When I look at them, I can't help but think that.  
I glanced at the name, glinting in the light.  
'Pablo Joaquin Rodriguez'.  
My Papi.

* * *

Ok Tell me what you think, Read and Review!

Luv ya

QM-01


	2. Tears

Thanks:  
  
Liz: Thanks Babe, Here ya go  
  
Cassy15: Thanks darling, update here!!  
  
Cruel Capricorn: Chica, I have read some of your stories I think they are the bomb, Keep writing. Thanks for the words!.  
  
greenglowchassis: cool name!, thank you, read more!.  
  
Sarah: Thanks for your words, update !  
  
katsalinas: Here's another hope you like.  
  
JAY IS HOT: I hope he does stop her, here's the update!.  
  
READ AND REVIEW.  
A/n: Wow good response thanks guys!

* * *

I stumbled around in the darkness; I fumbled for my keys, any kind of metal instrument that would help me unlock the door in my moment of drunkenness.  
Finally I yanked something out, and thrust it into the door. Giggling like a schoolgirl I twirled it around to find out that it was my eyebrow tweezers and the door was unlocked anyway. Laughing even more I slammed the door and made my way into the kitchen. I pulled the fridge open, and got out some beers.  
I hopped madly up the stairs, into my room. To my surprise, there was no Dom.  
Muttering Spanish Curses under my breath, I sat on the bed now mardy. I opened my beers, and downed them one by one.

* * *

The music was pounding and the bodies were swaying, I was stood in the corner another beer in my hand, no sober than I had been early. My trade mark scowl on my face.  
"We missed you at the race", came Mia's voice.  
I turned to face her; She gave me a small smile. "Oh yeah, I didn't feel like it".  
"I know you and Dom argue, but you know as well as me he doesn't mean to be a dick all the time", She tried to sympathise.  
I rolled my eyes, biased view. This was his sister, She had to be nice. And its Mia and Mia is always so goddamned nice.  
"I can't deal with his shit".  
Mia sipped her coke, "Look Lett, we know he's hard to deal with but you're the only who seems to get into his head and make him realise how lucky he is. He loves you".  
Loves me? I laughed. "If he does, I love to see him show it".  
"Letty, That guy loves you more than life itself. When you walk into the room, his face lights up", Mia explained. I drank my beer and listened to her waffle on about how great Dom was, and he much he loved me.  
"If he loved me, I wouldn't have to sit up at night wondering where the hell his ass is".  
She remained silent, and I know that what I'd just uttered was the truth. I had spent too long deluding myself, he doesn't love me.

* * *

I didn't sleep in our room last night, come to think of it neither did he. I slept on the couch in the basement with V and Leon. God know's where he slept.  
I hate sleeping in the basement, its cold, damp and has a funky smell. Plus Vince snores too loud, and Leon mutters incoherent phrases in his sleep.  
It's not the first time I've slept down there, and on more than one occasion they offer me their beds, but it's not the same with out him in it. So I opt for the couch.  
Sometimes I sleep in Jesse's old room, it still smells like him, and his clothes are still in the closet. The picture of us in the frame is still on his bedside cabinet. Dom's arms are still round my waist, we are all still together.  
I reached out to touch it bring it closer to my heart, and then it smashes. Falls to the ground, the glass shatters everywhere and I have bare feet.  
Its not the first time my skin has come into contact with sharp objects, I pick up a piece and look at Jesse's face, and it hovers near my wrist. We were so happy then.

* * *

V knows something is bothering me; nothing will get past the Ol' Coyote. He's been following my trail all day, he found the empty beer bottles in my room and wants to know why I was drinking so much last night. I told him, it was a party. Everyone was drinking. He still doesn't believe me.  
He made me French toast for breakfast, with hot maple syrup; my favourite. Dom didn't even come home for breakfast.  
We haven't really spoken since our spat at Harry's, we never really talk anymore anywhere.  
"I'm going out!" I announce to the garage.  
Vince looks up from the Supra, "Out? I'll come too", He wipes his hands on the wife beater and goes to place his tool down.  
"No!" I began. Everyone turns to stare, "I'm just going for a drive, you know clear my head".  
He looks at me sceptically and nods, "Ok, Drive Safe".  
Drive Safe? Vince never says that, to anyone let alone me.  
So I grab my keys, grab my tunes and head out down the highway to a special little place.

* * *

Ironically as I pull the car to a halt, The Ataris' Your Boyfriend Sucks is blaring through my speakers. I ignore it, and slam the door. Heading down the gravel path, I make my way to the entrance. Push open the gate and wander down.  
Five minutes later, I am at a place I haven't been to in a long time. I unwrap the tulips, and place them in the water glass, arranging them like a professional.  
"Te amo Papi".  
I sigh, "It's been a long time I know, but you know it's been hard". I stare at my father's face and read the headstone over and over.  
'Pablo Joaquin Rodriguez, Husband and Father, Forever Missed and Always Loved'.  
"Forever missed", I whispered tracing the outline of the words.  
"I really need you Papi, I need to hear your voice. I need your words", my voice begins to crack and I do everything to stop the tears following.  
But like a relentless hurricane the follow, and as the flow I don't they will stop.  
It's been so long since, I've cried that I don't know what do. So I just sit there in a heap and cry by my papi's grave. But that's the only thing that I can do.

* * *

I know its short but gimme a buzz and let me know what ya think!  
Luv ya QM-01 


	3. Chances

Thanks:   
Jada91: Hell yeah!, Boy wake up before he looses her!. Thanks for the review, read on.   
ck: Updated now!. Masses of DRAMA here.   
a: Thanks here it is.   
Liz: Thanks Chica, here ya go. May think of that .   
greenglowchassis: Lol, waffle. British slang!, gotta love sunny cough cough RAINY Britain.   
cruel-capricorn:Lol you gotta love V, don't worry about the words all true.   
lou:Thanks, here ya go.   
ranger webb: Here ya go!, hope you enjoy.   
dieselrodriguez: hope ya like this chapter. We all feel for Lett!. 

A/N: I know the update is a little slow, but work has been rather annoying along with school. But its here now. Its short but I needed to get this across, the next chapter will be in third person. ENJOY AND REVIEW.

* * *

"What are these?" It was a demand rather than a question and I had entered the room to see Vince sat on my bed, the suitcase at his feet.   
"V.." I began but he stopped me.   
"Are you leaving?" He asked, he gently kicked the suitcase forward, "Is this what this is for?. You're leaving?" "Vince let me explain", I tried to form a sentence but my mouth went dry and nothing came out.   
"This is Dom's fault ain't it? He's making you leave!", Vince's voice rose.   
I sat beside him, "V, its not Dom's fault. Part of it is maybe, I need to leave".   
"You don't Lett, you don't have to leave", His voice sounded tearful.   
"I can't stay here anymore if he's gonna cheat and lie, I ain't gonna have it anymore V. I need to go for myself", I needed to tell him the real reason, I needed to say that I loved Dom too much to stay here and watch him cheat. I needed to say that it just about broke my heart, when I decided not tell the team.   
"And you were just gonna pack up and leave? like that?".   
I ran a hand through my long hair, "It's not that easy V, I couldn't tell you guys".   
"Why, cause we'd ask you to stay. Beg you not to leave? Why the hell not Letty?" Vince shouted.   
"Its hard enough as it is, I can't do it if you ask me to stay".   
"If you leave it'll kill him Lett, Jesse meant a lot to Dom you mean even more", Vince informed me.   
I tutted, "People keep telling me I mean the world to Dom, if I mean the world why does he cheat on me? He has no respect for me. I can do this anymore".   
Vince reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, he threw it at me.   
"Here".   
I looked at it; there must have been over eight thousand bucks in my lap.   
"What's this for?" "Its for you, if your leaving I want you to look after yourself. Your to call me every night", He demanded proving that he truly cared about me.   
I pulled him into my embrace, "Thanks V".

* * *

My hands shook as I played NASCAR with Leon; my eyes were unable to keep on the TV. screen. I knew Dom was stood behind me, watching every move I made. And the fact that I was leaving tonight, made me even more nervous.   
"We're going", He said gruffly.   
"Just a sec, I'm about to win this", Leon muttered.   
Dom snatched the controller from his hand, "Now!" "Jesus, I'm ready", Leon growled and walked outside. I stood up and glared at Dom.   
"You makin' an appearance tonight?" He asked me.   
"No your trophy ain't gonna be there", I snapped.   
He didn't reply just walked out the door, slamming it behind him.   
Mia walked out to meet me, "I'm missing you at the races, people are asking".   
I shrugged, "Let 'em ask Mi, You're a great friend. Sister".   
She grabbed me in a hug and for an instant I thought Vince had told her of my plans.   
"Lett chica, I thought I was the dreamy one", She laughed. "We'll back around two".   
"Take care", I said firmly.   
"Ditto", She called.   
I watched from the window as the formation drove off, and it was until ten minutes later that I made my way up stairs.   
I sat on the bed, and dug out something my pocket. I laid them on the desk, dog tags glinting in the light. Grabbing my bag, I closed the door. And walked out of what I had called home for half of my life.

* * *

It was two minutes to two o'clock and I stood by my car, my cell on the hood. I stared at it. The team would be there any second, they'd search the whole house in two seconds flat. Vince would stand out of the way hoping no one would guess that he knows. Dom would race around, maybe thinking that I hadn't really gone. Mia would think the worst, and Leon well I don't know what he'd do.   
As I had expected my phone began to ring, I looked at the caller i.d; Mia. It hurt to cancel the call but I knew I had too. The call was followed by a text message, reading:   
' Lett? Chica where are you everyone is going out of the minds. Especially Dom. Please call X x Mi x X'.   
I deleted it, and placed the phone back, taking a deep breath I ran a hand through my hair, wishing I had tied it up.   
The calls followed, and I glanced at my watch. I needed to make a move, if I wanted to get to Mexico by mid-afternoon. Grabbing the phone, I climbed back into my car, blasted the radio on, and with a flick of my wrist I started the engine. Pulling out of the lane, I made my way back onto the freeway. As I reached 90, I opened the window and took one last glance at the phone and threw it from the window. I saw it shatter and float down the road. No Second Chances.

* * *

Tell me what ya think!

Luv ya

Queenie!


End file.
